<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drawings and words by Lynn_Forster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516830">Drawings and words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_Forster/pseuds/Lynn_Forster'>Lynn_Forster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Requests [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everybody Lives, F/M, M/M, Post-Book 2: Crooked Kingdom, The Crows happy together, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:49:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_Forster/pseuds/Lynn_Forster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TUMBLR Request from Anon</p><p>During a game, Kaz accidentally calls Inej "love" in front of the others. </p><p>USUAL WARNING: English is not my first language.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck, Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa, Matthias Helvar/Nina Zenik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Requests [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drawings and words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here with another prompt! I wrote 2/3, tomorrow I'll try to post the last one, a Helnik fic.<br/>For this one, Anon asked me a Kanej where one of the two call the other "love" in front of the others.<br/>I enjoyed a lot writing this, hope you'll like it!<br/>Thanks to everyone who will read!</p><p>Lynn</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaz didn't want to admit it, but the game Kuwei proposed to play was terribly funny.<br/>
They were all sitting on the floor of the living room, around a large paper sheet, in Van Eck's house. They had to draw the first thing that came into their mind and tell a short piece of story about it, making a connection with the things the others drew before.<br/>
In that way, they would have been able to build an entire story.<br/>
Kuwei started with the drawing of a cat: he called it Goldie and told she was a very special animal.<br/>
Wylan followed, drawing an incredibly realistic trumpet and explaining Goldie was special because she could play it, then, Jesper drew Mr Nuts, a grumpy squirrel who was Goldie's neighbor and always protested when she played her instrument.<br/>
Kaz wasn't a fan of nonsense tales, but he felt, somehow, caught and he wanted to know how the story would have gone and how he could contribute to it.<br/>
He didn't allow his brain to suggest him the main reason he gave that game a chance was Inej's laughter at their friends' idiocies.<br/>
Nina obviously drew a plate of waffes, telling it was the only thing in the world that could make Goldie and Mr Nuts friends, then, Matthias added a wolf on the sheet.<br/>
“He's Ragnar, the third neighbor. He hates Goldie and Mr Nuts' discussions, so he is the one who makes them waffles. It' your turn, <em>Demjin</em>.”<br/>
Kaz took the pencil, an evil grin on his face: “Do you know I can kill all the characters you drew?”<br/>
“No, you can't” the Fjerdan replied, laying back on the floor, hands crossed on his stomach, his head rested on Nina's lap. “They're all immortal.”<br/>
“Because of the waffles they eat?” Inej suggested.<br/>
“That's a good idea!”<br/>
Kaz raised his eyes to the ceiling, struggling to hide a smile: “Fine. No kills. But you're terribly boring... well... this is...”<br/>
He rapidly drew a square safe, with a few, quick lines.<br/>
“This is Goldie's safe, with the large amount of money she earned from her concerts. Thanks to her money, she can buy the potion of immortality that Ragnar always puts into the waffle batter.”<br/>
“This is quite... logic” Jesper laughed, gently pinching Wylan's cheek.<br/>
Kaz felt incredibly proud of himself, especially when he saw Inej laughing at his words. Her laughter was the most amazing, beautiful sound he ever heard.<br/>
He felt his brain sinking into a burning sea, his thoughts foggy, smoky, mixed together.<br/>
He gave her the pencil, his heart jumped high into his throat when her fingers touched his, protected by the black fabric of the glove.<br/>
“Here you are, it's your turn, love.”<br/>
Silence fell into the room.<br/>
Kaz bit his own tongue, cursing himself thousands times, when he saw Inej's surprised reaction, realizing what he had just said.<br/>
Kuwei let an embarrassed cough out.<br/>
Matthias opened his blue eyes, blinking and frowning, turning his head at Kaz and then giving Nina an interrogative glance.<br/>
The Grisha, who was caressing her boyfriend's blonde hair and beard, widened her green eyes, her lips curling in a wide, incredulous smile.<br/>
Wylan's jaw dropped and Jesper, who was about to kiss the redhead's temple, stopped to turn at his friend, letting out a whistle.<br/>
“Hey, hey, hey, what did I hear?” the sharpshooter said, in a singsong voice.<br/>
Inej cleared her throat, trying to save the situation and pretend nothing happened, but it was too late.<br/>
“How did you call her, Kaz?” Nina blinked, a cunning grin on her face.<br/>
Dirtyhands felt his own cheeks on fire: “Inej! I called her Inej! How should I call her, Josephine?”<br/>
“Nah, nah, you didn't call her Inej” Jesper echoed. “You called her <em>love</em>.”<br/>
“You...”<br/>
Kaz struggled to keep control: “You're wrong.”<br/>
“We all heard you.”<br/>
“You all have to wash your ears better, then.”<br/>
“Come on, Kaz, what's the problem?” Wylan smiled. “We all call love our significant one. It's nothing bad...”<br/>
“It's nothing bad but I didn't do it!” the criminal insisted.<br/>
“Guys” Matthias intervened, propping up on his elbows. “We all know the <em>Demjin</em>. He will never admit it, neither with a gun to his temple. Why don't we leave him alone and keep on with the game?”<br/>
“That's exactly what I think too” Inej said.<br/>
Kaz stood up, clenching his fists and walking away: “I don't have to admit anything! Keep playing your stupid game without me!”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
He felt terribly guilty since the moment he walked away, but the embarrass and all his struggles with the emotional sphere easily won over him.<br/>
He leaned against the wall outside of the living room and sighed.<br/>
As expected, Inej reached him soon after, her left eyebrow raised.<br/>
“Kaz...” she started.<br/>
“I am sorry, okay?” he interrupted her. “I didn't mean to have that outburst.”<br/>
“You shouldn't apologize to me, but to the others. To Kuwei, in particular. He somehow feels responsible and you hurt him, calling his game stupid.”<br/>
“It wasn't my intention... I was just...”<br/>
He sighed: “I will apologise to Kuwei and the others. But I owe apologies to you too.”<br/>
Inej crossed her tiny arms: “For having called me love?”<br/>
“No. For my... reaction. Inej, I know other couples are used to call each other love and things like that. But I...”<br/>
“We're not like other couples, Kaz,” the girl said, gently touching his arm. “And I know you're not ready to call me love, especially in front of other people. Even if those people are our closest friends. I understand it.”<br/>
Dirtyhands cupped her cheeks with his gloved hands: “It doesn't mean I don't love you.”<br/>
His mind melted when her lips curled in a smile.<br/>
“I know, Kaz, I know.”<br/>
She slowly raised her hand, barely touching his cheek with a delicate caress. He gently took it, placing a quick, but sweet kiss on her knuckles.<br/>
“Okay” he said, then. “I am ready to take part to the game again.”<br/>
“But before you'll apologize.”<br/>
“But before I'll apologize, of course. You know what? I am curious because it was your turn. What are you going to draw? Which element will you add to the story?”<br/>
Inej let a cunning giggle out: “Oh, you'll see, Dirtyhands, you'll see.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>